


March Showers

by vldfluffbunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I can't believe I'm doing this, Kinda, Klance smut, M/M, blowjob, klance, look it's shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vldfluffbunny/pseuds/vldfluffbunny
Summary: Lance never realized howcoldthe shower wall could be against his back until Keith's mouth was on him, hot and hungry and utterly relentless.





	March Showers

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, sinners

Lance never realized how  _ cold  _ the shower wall could be against his back until Keith's mouth was on him, hot and hungry and utterly relentless.

The worst part was that he could remember every detail of how they’d gotten here—how Keith’s truck had stopped working at the end of Lance’s driveway as he dropped him off after a friendly bowling night with their friends, how Lance tried to help him get whatever it was to start working again despite knowing jack-all about cars.

And then the rains came.

Keith swore and slammed his hood closed when their hands were clear. “Damn thunderstorms in March.”

Lance spoke above the coming onslaught, “Let’s get inside, we can fix your truck in the morning.”

Keith grumbled, grabbed his keys, and locked his truck, not that it mattered out in the middle of nowhere like this.

What did matter was that the rain was ice-cold...and Lance’s house was easily half a kilometer from the truck.

_ Damn farm country, _ Keith muttered to himself as they ran for shelter.

Lance opened the door and shut it as soon as Keith was inside. “Shoes and clothes off at the door. You’ll freeze otherwise. I’ll go get us some towels.” He slid his own shoes off and left them in the growing puddle, taking his shirt off as he went.

Keith obliged—minus his boxers, for  _ privacy _ , he told himself—and looked around. For as many times as he’d dropped Lance off, he’d never been inside. It was pretty much what he expected out of Lance’s family: pictures, drawings, crafts, books...the works.

“Here, wrap up in this until we can get you in the shower.” Lance handed a towel over to him, clutching one around his own waist.

Keith pretended not to notice how good he looked like that, towel barely clinging to his hips, goosebumps traveling across what skin he could see. “Thanks.” He rubbed it through his hair and then dried off, sliding his underwear off into his clothes pile when he had the towel situated properly.

Lance spoke through chattering teeth, the cold finally getting to him now that he was being still. “Alright, the hot water heater is only big enough f-for one of us to t-take a shower at a t-time even though we have two showers, so g-go ahead and get in there and I’ll m-make my bed for you.”

He put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t mind waiting. You’re freezing.”

Lance shook his head, visibly shivering (from the cold, Keith assumed, though he had other hopes). “No, guests first. I can warm up just fine. Shower’s this way.” He turned to lead Keith to the shower upstairs.

Keith followed him but continued protesting at his too-attractive back. “Lance, we both know you can’t warm up for shit. How often do you steal someone’s jacket, anyway? Hell, you took  _ Pidge’s _ jacket tonight because it was the only one available even though it’s way too small!”

Lance shook his head. “I’ll be fine, okay? Here, it’s this door.”

“I’m going to put you in that shower first if it’s the last thing I do, so just get in there before I do something stupid like get in there with you.”

He blushed, his whole face deepening in color. “Like...what?”

Keith backed him into the bathroom, dropping his voice. “I said, get in the shower before I get in there with you.”

Lance was nearly breathless as Keith shut the door behind himself. “What if I want you in there with me?”

Keith hooked a finger through Lance’s towel, tracing his hip. “Then ask me.”

“Keith?”

“Take a shower with me. Please.”

Keith dropped his own towel and tugged Lance’s off, kissing him when they were free.

Lance buried his fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as he could. Keith reached around and grabbed his ass, enjoying the little sounds Lance made as he did.

Keith broke away suddenly. “Shower. You still need to actually warm up.”

Lance caught his breath, ready to argue that he was heating up  _ just fine, thank you very much, _ but he knew he was still too cold to get a good boner—and that had suddenly become a goal, hadn’t it? He reached in and turned the handles, bringing Keith with him when it was warm enough.

Keith pulled him close, kissing him desperately under the running water.

Lance moaned into the kiss, reaching between them to stroke Keith’s cock when he felt himself getting hard.

Keith groaned, dropping his forehead to Lance’s shoulder. “Can I blow you?”

His brain short-circuited. “Can...what?”

“Lance, can I blow you? Give you a blow job?” He looked up, desperation growing in his eyes. “Please?”

“Y-you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Are you sure?”

Lance nodded. “Absolutely.”

Keith immediately pushed Lance against the wall and dropped to his knees, taking most of Lance into his mouth on the first try.

Which brought them to where they were.

Keith’s hot mouth, sucking and licking and driving Lance crazy because the wall was colder than the March rain outside but Keith felt so good, biting down ever so slightly every now and then (he probably enjoyed the way Lance’s eyes fluttered and how he cried out his name).

Lance was just about to explode when Keith pulled back, panting almost as hard as Lance was.

“Do you want to come in my mouth?”

Lance’s jaw dropped. Sure, he’d been blown before, and he loved it when he felt people swallow around his cock, but to have Keith do it? He’d probably die on the spot.

“Yes, please, I wanna come in your mouth.”

Keith took Lance back into his mouth, reaching up to fondle his balls as he took him as deep as he could in the small space of the shower.

Lance shook, chanting Keith’s name as if it were the only thing tethering him to the mortal plane. (It was, after all.)

Keith finished cleaning him up with his tongue and stood, peppering sweet kisses on Lance’s body the whole way up. “Was that okay for you?” He kissed his temple.

“Yeah, more than okay. I don’t have words right now.”

Keith grinned, grabbing a washcloth to properly cleanse Lance’s body. “You don’t need them right now.”

Lance laughed, slowly regaining use of his limbs. “Just give me about five minutes and I’ll give you the third best blowjob of your life for that.”

Keith laughed in response and kissed him. “If you insist.”

And Lance did, but he was wrong.

It was the best blowjob Keith had ever had.

 


End file.
